


it starts

by nightaviation



Series: weekly writing project ! [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Actress Nayeon, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Im Nayeon-centric, Strangers to Lovers, alternative universe, it's not onesided i promise, jeongyeon loves art, jeongyeon works at her parents restaurant, jerk "fan" encounter, jihyo seokjin and jieun are mentioned once, kind of, nayeon is soft for jeongyeon, nayeon loves jeongyeon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightaviation/pseuds/nightaviation
Summary: nayeonie:never in my life have i ever been this busy -_-jeongie:did u get promoted or…?nayeonie:i guess u could say that??? i just got more to do this year!jeongie:so u ever going to tell me more details about your job?
Relationships: Im Nayeon & Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: weekly writing project ! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564714
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	it starts

**Author's Note:**

> the fic of the week was inspired by [this](https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/178241316790/person-a-is-a-famous-actor-but-also-very-lonely) prompt ! i took a lot of liberties with this one. 
> 
> this is probably the last fic i'll post this decade and i'm halfway through with my planned writing project, unless i decide to prolong it !!

It starts like this.

The promotions for _Signal,_ a new movie she is starring in, are nearing the end. Though the movie is being praised everywhere, it also makes her extremely busy. Tired from the lack of sleep and the feeling of always being watched and observed, she sneaks away after promotions in the afternoon and gets in her car and drives.

_…_

By the time it’s dark outside, Nayeon parks her car on the outskirts of Seoul. Even with the dark, she still makes sure that the mask is in place as she gets out of her car. The lights of the restaurant across the streets beckons her closer and she clutches at her rumbling stomach as she crosses the street.

The restaurant is almost empty, save for a couple of girls in the corner. One of them, with short blonde hair is telling the other girl something in an excited voice. The dark-haired girl with bangs looks at her fondly. They don’t seem to notice her coming in.

The cashier looks half-asleep as she sketches in her notepad, her head resting on the palm of her hand. She looks more awake when Nayeon steps closer and greets her with a wide smile. With blonde short hair that curls slightly beneath her ears along with the prettiest smile ever, Nayeon feels her heart flutter.

_…_

“I’m so used to seeing the same people every day, seeing someone like you here is quite interesting.” The cashier places Nayeon’s order in front of her and points at the seat across from her. “Do you mind?” Nayeon shakes her head slowly in shock and watches as the pretty girl sits down in front of her. “I’m Jeongyeon, by the way.”

Nayeon smiles shyly and ties her hair up before pulling the bowl of soup closer. As she is about to take her first sip, she feels Jeongyeon stare and looks up to see the girl staring at her, notebook in hand. She freezes, and for a moment, the two of them just sit there, staring straight at each other.

“So… are you going to tell me your name?”

Nayeon stares back at her blankly. The song ‘ _SWEET TALKER’_ she featured on with soloist Park Jihyo for a popular web drama she did a few years ago called ‘ _What Is Love?’_ is currently playing from the speakers, but Jeongyeon is silent, a brow raised just slightly,

“Oh, sorry… I’m Nayeon.”

Jeongyeon gives her a kind smile and continues sketching. Nayeon starts digging into the soup, a wide-eyed look on her face. “Oh wow, it’s so good!” She helps herself to more eagerly and Jeongyeon watches her amusedly.

“It is, isn’t it? It’s my grandmother’s recipe! My parents own the store now, though, but it’s almost just as good.” She grins wider as Nayeon makes a loud slurping sound with one of the noodles.

_..._

It starts with one long drive and a hungry stomach. Then it turns into frequent visits. Whenever Nayeon has spare time in the afternoon or the evening, she finds herself in the corner of the restaurant with a dish and Jeongyeon in front of her.

They talk about their love of music, finding common artists they both like that they bond over. Nayeon finds herself completely smitten, listening to Jeongyeon talk about her art and all the museums she dreams of visiting.

“I know I probably won’t ever get to see any of them. I will just be lucky getting to see the one in Seoul, to be honest. But it’s okay.” She smiles and stabs a noodle out of Nayeon’s bowl, looking up at her as she shoves into her mouth. Nayeon’s heart flutters on the inside but on the outside, she scowls at her. Jeongyeon laughs, her eyes squinting together cutely.

…

A year later, when a new wind of promotions for a new action movie called _Trick It_ that she stars in alongside Kim Seokjin and Lee Jieun, her free time is even rarer than the year before. Weeks go by without the time for the hour-long drive to a cosy restaurant with a cute cashier.

**nayeonie:**

_never in my life have i ever been this busy -_-_

**jeongie:**

_did u get promoted or…?_

**nayeonie:**

_i guess u could say that??? i just got more to do this year!_

**jeongie:**

_so u ever going to tell me more details about your job?_

**nayeonie:**

_i told u_

**jeongie:**

_saying u work in entertainment is so mf vague???_

**nayeonie:**

_i swear i'll tell u!!! pls be patient with me_ (◕‿◕)♡

**jeongie:**

_sigh_ ヽ(ー_ー )ノ

…

“I hope you didn’t miss me too much,” Nayeon says as she leans onto the counter with a grin. Jeongyeon slowly looks up from her sketchbook, a deadpan look on her face. It breaks after five seconds and they giggle together.

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes as she removes her apron and folds it up. “Where are you taking me, anyway?” She pops her head into the kitchen to let her parents know she is leaving. Nayeon had messaged her earlier that week asking if she could take a day off and come with her. Nayeon winks at her but does not say a word, pressing her lips together.

“The sooner you come along, the sooner you will know!” Nayeon grabs her hand and pulls her along. In the car, Jeongyeon keeps her face stuck to the window, her eyes wide. It takes a while to get there, but by the time they park, Jeongyeon is bubbling with curiosity.

“Here.” Nayeon hands over something black and Jeongyeon stares at it blankly until she sees the older girl put on a mask. Jeongyeon doesn’t comment nor ask any questions and follows suit. It’s not dark outside yet, so Nayeon puts on a dark blue hat and leads the way.

“Wait…” Jeongyeon trails off as the building she has only seen in photos gets closer. “Nayeon… you didn’t…” She can’t find the words to say and only stares at the building with wide eyes. She turns to Nayeon, her mouth wide open.

The Seoul Museum of Art looms over them and Nayeon smiles at the excited look on Jeongyeon’s face. She clutches at her jean jacket as she stares up at the building. It hits Nayeon all of a sudden. The crush she has been harbouring for over a year now has grown into something Nayeon does not want to deal with.

However, as she follows Jeongyeon around inside, she can’t deny it. Jeongyeon drags her around in excitement and talks about what she likes about every art piece they come across. Nayeon can barely take her eyes off the taller girl. If she were an anime character, two giant red hearts would be coming out of her eyes.

…

“I can’t believe you brought me here.” Jeongyeon grins as she stabs another tteokbokki with her tiny plastic fork. She looks up at Nayeon, who has pulled her mask down slightly to eat. She just winks back at Jeongyeon, who rolls her eyes.

“Im Nayeon! It’s really you?”

Nayeon freezes, her eyes locking with Jeongyeon’s before she slowly turns around with a nervous smile. She feels nervous and a little scared on the inside but on the outside, she smiles to the men.

“Hey, I’m really sorry but I can’t take any pictures right now,” She says gently. “I could give you a signature, though?” The men just stare at her in awe as she fishes a pen out of her purse that she hopes still has ink in it. “Could you please not post about this until a few hours?”

One of them steps closer, a phone clutched in his hand. “You really can’t spare a moment to take a picture? I won’t post it until later, come on.” Nayeon tightens her grip on the pen and takes a deep breath, trying not to panic.

“I told you I can’t take pictures right now, okay? I am really sorry. If you have something I can sign, I will gladly do so.” Her voice is a lot calmer than she feels on the inside, a part of her on the verge of panic, another annoyed and the last one worried for the girl behind her that has not said a word.

“Hey, just take the signature and let’s go.” His friend tugs at his arm and sighs. He looks apologetic at least, which Nayeon appreciates. His friend barely budges, though, and he keeps staring straight at her.

“Do you know how many movies and shows of yours I have gone to watch? How much time I have spent supporting you? And you can’t even take a _picture_?” He scoffs and shoves his phone into his pocket. Nayeon blinks at him.

“I’m sure Nayeon would love to take a picture.” Jeongyeon places a hand on Nayeon’s shoulder gently. The older girl turns slightly to look at her, but Jeongyeon keeps glaring at the jerk in front of them. “If Nayeon says she can’t then there must be a good reason, don’t you think?” She tilts her head and raises a brow at him. It is one hundred percent the wrong moment, but Nayeon cannot help but be in awe over how hot Jeongyeon looks right now.

“Let’s just go,” his friend insists. “You’re going to cause a scene,” he hisses in a lower voice, but they all hear him anyways. He tugs at his friends arm a bit harder. Nayeon feels like she can breathe a bit easier when he steps back, but it’s not until she’s back in the car that the panic that seized her ends.

“So…” Jeongyeon trails off, an unsure look on her face. Nayeon is leaning her head back against her seat with her eyes closed, but she is still gripping the pen tightly. Jeongyeon leans forward to take the pen out of her hand and it’s finally then that Nayeon opens her eyes and looks at her. She was completely silent on the way back to the car and Jeongyeon has been wondering if she has become friends with an idol or something for the past ten minutes.

“So when I said I worked in entertainment…” Nayeon starts. She looks away from Jeongyeon and nervously starts fiddling with the zipper on the hoodie she is wearing. “I did not lie. I _do_ work in entertainment.” She stops for a moment and bites her lip, unsure of how to go on.

“You’re an idol, then? I felt like you looked familiar the first time I saw you, but I didn’t think much of it. Oh god, are you in like a very famous group? Will you be in trouble?” Jeongyeon’s eyes widen and Nayeon looks up at her.

“I’m not an idol,” Nayeon denies. “I’m an actress. I guess you could say I’m well-known in the drama and web-drama world. I have been relatively famous for a while, but in the past two or three years, there has been a lot more people that want to work with me, for some reason.”

Jeongyeon did not expect that. With how beautiful and funny she is, Jeongyeon could see her as an idol. But then again, why not acting too?

“Wow… I feel bad.”

“Why? I’m the one that avoided telling you the truth for over a year!”

“Well I had absolutely no idea you were famous. You must be a great actress! You really had me thinking you were a regular city girl working as a, I don’t know, a saleswoman or something.”

Nayeon laughs loudly and rolls her eyes, shoving at Jeongyeon gently before starting up the car. “You’re ridiculous.”

So, it starts as an overwhelmed girl, suffocated by the city. She took a drive, only expecting fresher air and less people. She finds both, but she also finds something that she did not see coming: love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me <333 i luv feedback no matter if it's negative or positive !!!


End file.
